Chrono Ephemeris
by C.T. Anderson
Summary: It is three years after the amazing defeat of Lavos.  The world is a better place.  Crono and his friends have all found their lives again, but after a while, trouble brews in ways they would not expect, and a new evil will rise.  R&R Please.
1. Prologue: The World is New

Chrono Ephemeris

By: C.T. Anderson

_*Note – I have chosen to ignore the so called, "endings", of the game, in favor of my own. No bashing for this, it's called creative license. _

_** An Ephemeris, by the dictionary's definition, is a chart, table, or record that details the positions of a heavenly body over a period of time._

Prologue

It is a period of majestic peace for the Guardia Kingdom. The skies are now clear again, with the Ocean Palace no longer floating above. That palace was an omen of doom for all who witnessed it's evil glory. When the evil of that palace fell to its knees, the world fell upon its knees too, but in tears of happiness. The Kingdom of Zeal itself was but a nightmare, a nightmare in sheep's clothing. The Black Omen existed no more.

Crono and his companions have defeated Lavos, apparently once and for all. When the final blow struck, Crono's heart bursted with glory.

_"Do it lad! Strike him in his soul!"_

In the years following their epic journey, Guardia expanded in small ways. A year after Lavos' defeat, Crono's mother found a new husband. This man's name was Ralph, a carpenter who had long been waiting to court her. Much to Crono's surprise, his mother and Ralph had been talking for a good few months while he was gone. When the Millenial Fair finally ended was when they began dating, and Ralph became an integral part of their lives. Ralph provided them with more food than before, and constantly gave them money. Days passed on, months passed on. Before you could shake a Nu awake, Ralph had married Crono's mother. Now, they are pregnant, and Crono can always hear Ralph praying quietly in the kitchen, late at night, while the rest of the world sleeps soundly.

"Please, God, give me a son! I want my own baby boy to raise...not that I don't love Crono, bless his warrior's heart, I just want my own!" Ralph would plead in tears, his hands covering his face.

As for Crono's love life, he and Marle decided that in spite of everything, they were best as friends. Albeit Marle loved Crono with all her heart, she could never see him the same after Lavos. But she promised that it wasn't over, she told him she just needed time to heal.

"Crono, dear, I'm not saying it will never happen! I'm just saying...i'm just saying not right now.".

Crono, being the headstrong young man that his mother raised him to be, accepted it whole heartedly. Actually, he still felt awkward about giving in to love with Marle, since he held a soft spot for Lucca inside, where nobody would find it. Lucca was a nerd, that much was true, but she had a lot of qualities that melted Crono in ways nobody would understand. As for the rest of the group, they chose their paths to stay connected. Robo decided to stay with Lucca. Frog found a nice home nearby Crono's, and they regularly train with their swords, even though they need no training. Ayla requested to be taken back to her time, so they did so. After a while, they went back to visit her, and she begged them to take her back; it was time that she left her ugly era. So all had fallen into the Present Age, except for Magus. His troubled soul could not bear to stay; none of the fellowship know where he is at the moment, except that he is out there. Somewhere, Janus is out there. Crono prayed for Janus. He prayed for that blessed Prophet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chrono Ephemeris

Chapter 1

1002 A.D. Kingdom of Guardia

It was a beautiful day, much like the same one on the first day of Crono's journey. Birds were chirping, grass was green, flowers blooming, and the people were ripe with hope. It was odd now that the Millennial Fair was not abounding, but it brought an odd sense of peace to the Kingdom, like a refreshing memory that made you feel warm inside. The sight of the empty fairgrounds, the bare cement with all its glory, was an awesome sight to behold. Crono was peering out his bedroom window, half dressed with his boxers dangling from his fingertips. He sighed with relief that no mischief interrupted his relaxation time.

"Crono, breakfast is ready!"

He sighed at his mother's call. Twenty years old and still his mother cooked him breakfast.

**Downstairs**

Ralph was a great husband, that much was true, but he could not for the life of him cook an egg.

"I just don't understand it honey. It eludes me."

Crono thought perhaps he was pretending, but who knows, maybe he can't cook an egg. Ralph put his hands on Gina's hips, lovingly, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She loved the fee l of his beard and his warm breath on her neck.

"Cook me some breakfast too."

"Of course Ralph, you think I forgot you?"

"No." Ralph corrected her, "I mean I want _breakfast._"

Gina was mortified, "Oh, Ralph" she blushed. "That's what you mean!"  
She turned to face him, staring into his Hazel eyes.

"Ralph, wait until Crono leaves."

"Alright," Ralph compromised.

Crono came bounding down the stairs, with a book in his hand.

"Oh Crono dear, don't forget your allowance!"

Gina handed him some money, 200 gold, and Crono gave his mom a peck on the cheek for thanks. He sprinted out the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Well now well now, where were we?" Ralph queried Gina.

She giggled with delight, "Ralph….we were right here."

She kissed the man she so dearly loved, and the world seemed like it longed to stay in that moment forever. Crono was on his way to see Glenn, his long time pal, and things seemed to be working the way they should be. After all, any news of crime of any sort had not reached the ears of the people in quite some time. Only something about a man named Leo; he apparently tried to break into the castle. Crono wished him "good luck buddy, been there done that". But he knew that if somebody tried to break into the castle, they had a good enough reason. After all he'd been through, that much had to be true because you just don't go gallivanting into castles for no reason. Perhaps he needed money, or to assassinate someone. Hopefully the Chancellor was himself again, and no assassinations were necessary.

The grass was freshly mowed, and it crushed beneath his feet gently as he jogged down the cobblestone streets. He could see Glenn's humble cottage in the distance, an understated memorial. A small boy passed him by.

"Hey mista, gimme back my train!"

An older boy jetted down the road, holding a wooden train in his right hand, guffawing at the younger boy's begging.

His face said it all. Hah squirt! I got your toy!

Crono hesitated not. He began to run after the boy. When he noticed Crono, he shouted in fear, "Oh, HEY HEY HEY, WHAT?"

Crono's blade swished through the air, and the toy train went flying. The older kid was crying in pain, but the little boy was delighted.

"My train! My train! You got it back! You're so nice!"

He hugged the train like a teddy bear, and plopped down right where he stood to play with it. The older kid however was cringing in pain. Holding it up in the light, a fresh lumpy bruise was whelping on his hand. Crono had only smacked him with the sword sheathed. Had he been an imp, he would be missing a hand. A tear ran down the kid's freckled cheek. He said nothing, only took off.

For some reason, Crono thought of Marle.

_Hey, my pendant! Can I have it back?_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chrono Ephemeris

Chapter 2

1000 A.D.

Shortly after Crono and company return

Breathing….heavy, harsh, strained breathing….

_Slash, slash, zap!_

More breathing….more breathing…

_Slash, zing, woooooooooorrrr_

A warrior is in the darkness of Guardia Forest, fighting for his life. A trickle of his blood is fleeing down his face, and medals of sweat are pouring from his brow.

"Face me, coward!" he cries out to the purple darkness.

Another claw tears the skin on his cheek, a mockery of his spirit. He swings his scythe through the air, hitting nothing. He followed the scythe with a blast of dark energy from his right hand that scared the space around him atomless. He is weak now, dropping to one knee.

"I said face me!" the warrior demands again.

Now, the devil is in the details. It's time for the truth to come out. But what mockery of life lies within the darkness of Guardia forest tonight? What blue-black eye of eternity will gaze upon the warrior? A mist steams from the darkness, and forms into a shape.

"Now, Magus, you see me?" the shape speaks out loud, smartly. "You see me now?" laughing like a prince. "I am here, and I have followed you. I told you I would follow you, and here I am. Oh I hate your persistence, but you have driven me to this measure. How is it they say….I'm on you like white on rice? Yes that sounds right. And now I am finished punishing you for tonight. You will suffer my wrath some other time of my choosing." The figure clacked his nails together. "Arise."

Magus rose to his feet, looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

"What do you want?" Magus asked with ferocity.

"I only want what you want: an end. An end to what has plagued me and my people. An end to time. An end to my enemies. An end—"

"I have seen the end of time, and you don't want it." Magus interrupted.

"An end," the figure continued, "to you."

Magus responded, "I will not die by your hands. You are a coward, and your devices will never trump the intuition of a person, or the blade of a warrior, or magic, or sorcery, or even the power of Lavos!"

He was almost babbling, but he was sure he was making his point clear.

"Magus, Magus, Magus….it's not my devices that will, how you say, _trump_, you. It's everything about me. I have everything that I need, and when things come together…" he cackled softly, "Lavos wouldn't be able to come within two galaxies of my power."

Magus was suddenly aware he had dropped to his knees again.

"What sorcerery is this that you bring me to my knees?"

The figure answered not. He only raised a clawed right hand. With all his might, he slammed his open palm into Magus's cheek. Magus hit the ground, stinging with pain.

It seemed like forever had passed. The figure was the parent asking their child that one awkward question: did you do it or not?

"Don't toy with me, you rejected toy."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chrono Ephemeris

Chapter 2 – Part 2

A man was running through the forest.

_I have to find him I have to find him I have to find him!_

His cloak was blowing behind him, his hair straining to hide in his hood.

_Gotta find him gotta find him gotta find him gotta find him!_

The bushes and trees were blurry in his haste, nothing else was important. The moon hanging over Guardia was only a flashlight in a cave, a single ray of hope in the darkness. Were imps, the nasty buggers, watching him? Imps were thieves, mercenaries, agents of chaos that dwelled in the nether-realms of the world. The Earth was their metaphorical oyster. They would beat him with their sticks and stones, and when he was down they would gnaw on his flesh. An unhonorable death.

Now it seemed the trees were mocking his rushing, laughing at the misery, only to stand there like statues.

"Gotta find him. I've got to-"

A branch tripped him up. His face became acquainted with the dirt. He spat out with drooling saliva the sand and grass. What the hell kind of tree was that? He looked back for the branch. No such branch. Not trace of an arching brown rod, twisted with age, directly in the path. He began to stand.

The atmosphere imploded with action. A hundred bushes and leaves shifted to the motion of the darkness, and the hefty sound of feet hitting the dirt broke the silence. He jolted up, raised his hands, looked into the eyes of potential death. Death stared back at him.

Freelancers. Hooded bird-men, freaks of proverbial nature, but that didn't count for much in Guardia. Not after Lavos.

THWACK!

A wooden rod hit his shoulder. But that was the only hit they would land. He heard a blade unsheath from another of them.

"Meet my friend..." he said, "Death Flash!"

Balls of red light sprang from both of his hands. A red glow filled their prescence, the Freelancers shrieked in fright. The last thing he heard was a blade hit the ground before the Freelancers disintegrated into ash. The sad part: he only has enough magic power to do that once. He doesn't carry a weapon like other people, only his two hands. He relies on magic.

Heavy breathing...straining to breathe...the man had not suffered any fatal wounds this lovely evening. The forest again lied before him, seemingly untread. He started his journey again, this time walking. After all, maybe running wasn't a smart idea; more Freelancers might be lurking in the shadows, and those imps. The grass crushed beneath his boots, softly, giving up the fight now that he had proved his strength.

"Am I ever gonna find him...".

He was asking the forest, was he going mad?

"I...hear you..."

Not his voice. Who was that? He examined the ground.

"Where...are you?"

"...here..."

He followed the sound until he saw the shaft of a scythe lying lonely in the grass, next to his master.

"I have found you."


	5. Chapter 3

Chrono Ephemeris

Chapter 3

The door closed quietly behind Crono as he stepped into Glenn's house. The midday sun was happily coming through the open window, a gentle breeze ruffled the curtain. Glenn's new and humble house was a big step up from the hole he had in the forest years ago. The kitchen was neat and tidy, like nobody ever lived there or the person that DID live there was a neat freak. Where was Glenn? His coffee cup sat on the counter, with just the dregs of coffee sitting there. Lucca did say that her "Cafe Machine" would cause a mess, but Crono didn't see how one cup was considered a mess. Some paper was strewn on the table, a quill lay nearby. The papers were illustrations, probaby drawn by Glenn, of things like trees and animals. The drawings were good, albeit amateurish, but that was an accomplishment for somebody with frog fingers. A red flower was in a vase in the center of the table, and next to that was a shiny paper weight that looked like an exotic blue stone rather than something you would find in a store. It was certain that somebody was living here, but where was he?

"Crono? Is that you?"

Crono heard Glenn's voice outside.

"Yeah Glenn it's me!"

Glenn stepped through the front door, a smile on his face bigger than the sun itself. He was wearing a brown hiking outfit with a backpack. He pulled Crono into a bear hug without hesitation.

"It's good to see you Crono, I was just out getting some exercise."

Glenn's huge frog eyes looked into Crono's with loving sincerity. Crono couldn't help but notice the dirt on his face.

"It might sound fruity but I missed you lad. Every day since we defeated Lavos. I think I yearn for adventure again Crono. To be partners, wielding blades."

"I know," Crono replied. "I know the feeling all too well. But it's only been a week since you saw me last! You're already sad?"

Crono was poking fun, Glenn knew, but he took it seriously.

"You're a great pal! It was fun camping out, slayin' baddies, chasing the leads. A life of adventure! It only ended too soon." Glenn let go of him, satisfied. "C'mon lad let's have a seat."

Crono took a seat at the table, Glenn stood for a moment.

"Want some of this 'cough-ee' stuff?"

Glenn prodded the weird looking contraption sitting on the counter.

"Lucca said, 'Oh Glenn it's sooo easy, all ya gotta do is press the button and yer making cough-ee'. Not the case." He glared at Crono, admittedly irritated. "This thing is nothing but trouble. Sure you saw my mug here, but after blood sweat and tears. When you press the button, it makes this weird bubbling noise and then it spirts the stuff everywhere. Then the light blinks and yer supposed to put your mug under the hole."

Glenn shoved a mug under the hole of the contraption. Warm, brown liquid came out and filled the mug. He put it in front of Crono.

"Then it's over. You've got this drink that's hot and nice. Only trouble is I don't know if I like it yet, it's kinda drab."

Crono took a sip. His brow furrowed and his lip curled.

"Ughck, it is nasty." said Crono.

"I know! I know! Lucca said she had to import it, well save your money sweetheart 'cause it's downright disgusting."

Later that evening, at Glenn's house.

The fireplace was hearty and alive, welcoming all who desired its comfort. Lucca was sprawled out on the rug next to it. After a full day of science, nothing was more rewarding than bugging her best friends.

"So Glenn," she started. "what are your plans? Doing anything special?"

"No, I think not. I've just been doin' some exploring here and there, sorta working out in my shed on some projects."

Lucca was instantly excited. From his spot on the couch Crono could see it blazing in her eyes.

"Projects? I wanna see!"

Glenn was instantly irritated. "No dear no I don't think so." he said with a sip of coffee.

"Why not Glenny why not?"

Lucca must have been in a joyful mood. "Glenny" is not her typical language.

"It's nothing really, I've just been...tending to things."

Perhaps Glenn slipped up. Maybe he had not intended to say anything about the shed, but it could have been on purpose as well. Normally Glenn didn't have anything special to say, he's a meat and potatoes kind of guy and always on the move, but this time Crono could feel it for sure. Something other than the norm was on Glenn's mind, he was positive of it.

"Come on drop it Lucca. Don't bother the man." Crono intervened.

_Thank the lord,_ thought Glenn. He smiled at Crono slyly.

"Fine." Lucca surrendered. She rolled over on her back again, and watched the ceiling.

For a very long time, they did nothing but enjoy the quiet. Crono itched at his leg a bit, but otherwise did nothing but look directly at Glenn, thinking about the past. He thought about Lavos's final screams of terror as he was defeated; the daring look in Lavos's eyes as they battled inside its shell was burned in Crono's memory, and he remembered every drop of energy spent during that battle alongside Glenn and Robo. He remembered very vividly the almost human reaction Robo had when they approached the alien inside the Lavos shell.

_Crono, I had not predicted an inner being._

The look on his metal face was priceless, even though he showed no expression. It was the fire in his sensors, the excitement, the thrill. It still lived inside all of them like a cancer. It was growing still.

"Did you guys know there is another fair coming to town?" asked Lucca.

"No." answered Crono and Glenn collectively.

"Yeah, it's some foreign traveling circus I heard. The whole towns talking about it, it's gonna be great. I heard there's a famous magician coming with them. That's gonna be interesting."

Indeed it was interesting. The Millenial Fair was long gone, and good riddance after everything that happened, but another fair might just be the thing to rekindle the flame of excitement in Guardia. The fall of Lavos seemed to leave an empty hole in the Earth where excitement used to be. Nothing loomed over the horizon, threatening to blow up the world anymore. No, the Queen of Zeal was dead, so no more bad guys twirling their moustaches. Somehow Crono knew though that the Queen had not really died. Her spirit of evil died for sure, and her physical body, but not the real Queen. The real queen was indeed not a physical being, but rather an idea. The Queen of Zeal was a concept of evil and corruption, which is never gone, and Crono felt that he would once again have to deal with it with a blade in one hand and his friend's in the other. Whatever the cost or the circumstances, he knew he would one day face evil again.

The fire crackled still, and nobody had spoken for a long time. Glenn coughed into the staleness of the room and cleared his throat. Lucca sighed, and Crono shifted in his seat.

A dull roar came from behind the air. Glenn's gaze zapped to Crono. They were looking each other square in the eyes. Had they both felt it? Lucca saw them staring at each other.

"What?"

Energetic light filled the room, purple intertwined with white twilled around the air as a portal opened up. In a split-second, a man with long hair and pointed ears dropped from the portal, and the portal closed. At first, nobody moved.

"Magus!" Lucca screamed.

Lucca was the first to recognize him under his cloak and she was at his side in moments. She shoved over the cloak covering him; his face was covered in blood from a wound in his head. She checked his pulse.

"He's alive and breathing but not very well." Lucca confirmed. She shook Magus hard, "Magus! Magus wake up! What happened?"

Nothing. Crono and Glenn were frozen in place.

"Magus wake up! Please!"

Lucca was beginning to cry. Still nothing.

"Oh my god is he dying? One of you guys do something!"

Glenn jumped to Magus's side and rolled him over. He layed his hand across Magus's face to feel his skin. It was cold, clammy. He might be dying.

"Magus," Glenn spoke to him with concern, "Magus open an eye or somethin'. Show us your're alive."

Magus amazingly opened an eye. He was weak from battle, desperate for air.

"I...I need to go back...I need..."

"Go back where Magus?"

"It's not important Glenn...it's...gotta go back..."

Lucca moved his head so he would look at her.

"I need to treat your wounds, i'm taking you home."

"No..." Magus resisted. "I know, I know...I know who!"

"Who Magus?"

"The one...I know the one..."

His eyes shut again, and his head rolled over.

"He's blacked out, I've gotta get him back to the lab, you guys help carry him! We're not losing him today."

Crono and Glenn lifted him together, and shuffled him out the door to go to Lucca's house. Lucca was sprinting ahead of them. 


End file.
